


I Want You To Rock Me

by mari8275



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Failwolf Friday, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari8275/pseuds/mari8275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rock climbing date with no wolf powers sounds like the perfect date to Stiles, until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Rock Me

“Fuck,” Derek hissed out as he missed the rock he was grabbing for and fell onto the mat. Stiles let out a bark of laugher before squatting down.

“You didn’t have your foot in the right place again. Get up there again and I’ll help.” Derek grumbled before chalking his hands up again and placing his hands on the starting rocks. 

“Alright,” Stiles said from under him, “One you get your left hand there you want to dig your heel into that dent.” Derek bent his knee and tried to do just that.

“My leg doesn’t bend like that Stiles!”

“Yes it does! You’re just grumpy because I said no wolf powers on the rock wall!” Derek fell to the mat again with a thud and groaned, not moving.

“This is fucking impossible!” Stiles bent down and patted Derek’s knee before grabbing the starting rocks and pulling himself up. 

“Watch and learn sourpuss!” Stiles easily put his heel where he told Derek to and pushed up to the next rock. Within a matter of seconds he touched the end point before dropping down gracefully next to Derek. 

“I bet I could get it in half that time if I could just...”

“No, that defeats the purpose and isn’t fair to those of us who actually worked to get good at this.” Stiles reached a hand out and pulled Derek up. The momentum propelled Derek right into Stiles’ arms and Stiles laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Derek’s lips.

“Come on, we will try a different route, an easier one.”

“Can we just do it with the ropes instead of bouldering?” Stiles looked his boyfriend up and down quickly before nodding with a smile.

“Yeah. Come on, let’s get you harnessed up.”

Derek watched in awe as Stiles pulled his own harness up, wiggling his hips to get it completely secure. Derek’s mouth dried up when he saw the way the harness framed Stiles’ junk. He tried to think of anything else…everything else while Stiles was tightening another harness around Derek’s hips.

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to hold me up?”

“Relax; I’ve supported heavier guys than you. Physics babe.” Stiles took his time connecting the rope to Derek’s harness before threading it through his as well and gave Derek a slap on the ass before pointing to a rock with bright pink tape on it.

“Do the pink route. It’s one of the easier ones.” Derek nodded before starting to make his way up the wall. He got about halfway up before he froze.

“The next rock you need is right by your left knee, step on that and hoist yourself up to the next hand grip.” Derek shook his head.

“Give me a minute.”

“Look Der, as much as I love staring at your ass, you can’t just sit in the same spot. Are you okay?” Derek took a deep breath and looked down at Stiles with one eye closed.

“No.”

“Wait, are you afraid of heights?”

“Heights, no. Being suspended 20 feet in the air by nothing but a rope that my boyfriend, who weighs about half of what I do, is holding, a bit.”

“Do you want to come down?” Derek gave a small nod and Stiles let out a breath. “Alright, hold on. Just push away from the wall and I’ll bring you down nice and slow, I promise.”

“Push away!? But won’t I fall?”

“Derek Hale, do you really think I would let you fall?” Derek shook his head and took a deep breath before pushing off the wall slightly. Stiles braced himself as he began to slowly let the rope down, lowering Derek slowly to the ground. When his feet finally touched down, Derek let himself fall all the way until he was in a sitting position. 

Stiles came over and gently ran his hands through Derek’s sweat soaked hair. 

“Hey, you’re on the ground. You’re okay now, stop shaking.” Stiles was eternally grateful that he knew a guy and had reserved the rock wall exclusively for the two of them for a few hours as he pulled Derek to him and held him tightly.

“Can we be done now?”

“Yeah, come on. Let’s go home.” Stiles pulled Derek up off the ground and took both of their harnesses off. They took off their rock climbing shoes and threw everything into Stiles’ gym bag before heading out to the jeep. The ride home was a quiet one and neither of them really talked until after they had showered at home and Stiles was standing in front of the stove making dinner.

“So why are you afraid of heights?”

“You’re going to laugh.” Stiles turned away from the pot and gave Derek a look that said ‘do you really think that low of me.’

“I wouldn't, not if it’s a serious situation like this.” Derek took a deep breath, hiding his face in his hands as he spoke.

“Well when I was younger and it first opened, my parents decided to take us to California Adventure and they have that ferris wheel, you know, the one with the moving gondolas? So my brothers all decided that we had to go in one of those and they rocked it so violently I thought it was going to fall off. They kept doing it and told me that we were going to break it and fall into the lake below. And to top that all off, they made us go on the tower of terror as many times as possible.” Stiles nodded silently but smiled at Derek as he set down a plate of orange chicken and fried rice in front of him.

“Understandable then, your brothers sounded like jerks. Eat and then we can watch a movie. You’ll feel better.” They sat in silence that was filled with the clinking of forks on plates and smiles shared across the table. When they finished eating they stood at the sink together doing the dishes while elbowing each other and occasionally splashing the other with water.

Then they went to their room and both changed into sweatpants before Stiles put a movie in and climbed into bed with Derek. He squirmed about until he had his arms around Derek’s waist with his head resting on Derek’s bare chest and sighed happily.

“Hey, I love you anyway. Height fear and all okay?” Derek put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Okay. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I go rock climbing every Tuesday and Thursday with my friends and this kind of was like hey you write me. After I started it I remembered the episode in the show where Stiles kind of bad asses his way up the wall in gym class and this happened.   
> Bouldering is climbing the wall without a rope or anything to keep you up, but you never go above around ten feet when you do this and the pads on the ground are about a foot thick of foam so it's perfectly safe.  
> Also, the comment about the harness, it's a thing. Seriously, look it up. I've never seen so many perfectly framed junks than I have at the rock wall


End file.
